This invention relates generally to sterilization devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus using ultraviolet light for sterilizing a patient's breath.
Hospital acquired infections, also known as nosocomial infections, are considered a top five cause of death according to the CDC, with as many as 1.7 million acquired infections every year. Anesthesia machines and ventilators are considered life-support equipment since they provide artificial breathing to individuals. Due to the cycle of air, and repeated processes on a multitude of individuals, each machine will begin to accumulate bacteria in the internal pneumatics. This bacteria, which is trapped is a potential cause for nosocomial infection, since many patients have typically just entered or exited surgery. This in combination with the number of surgeries between preventative maintenance schedules allows months of bacterial and viral build up prior to being sterilized. On average most companies involved in life support require preventative maintenance every 6 months, which allows months of bacterial and viral buildup prior to being addressed and sterilized.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a sterilization apparatus that can be inserted into the cyclical stream of inhalation and exhalation of a medical patient that can sterilize unsterilized air passing from a patient's own breathing or circulating through a ventilator, respirator, or other anesthesia equipment before again going to a patient. Further, it would be desirable to have a sterilization apparatus that sterilizes a patient air stream by applying ultraviolet light to the air as it passes through the sterilization apparatus.